


All the wrong reasons

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Tessa decides to prove her friends wrong when they tell her she’s boring by hooking up with the hot guy at the pub, though will she realise that she’s doing it for all the wrong reasons?





	

“Is this seat taken?” I almost jumped at the sound of a voice addressing me, and clumsily jerked my head up to meet with the eyes of the guy I had been exchanging glances with for the past week. He was tall and usually sat across the pub, sometimes with friends and sometimes without. I had noticed him on my (now) daily visits to the local watering hole, admiring the way he listened intently to his friend speaking. He must have felt me gawking, because he looked up and caught the tail end of my shameless staring, whereupon I immediately looked down at my glass. I had peeked up, once I thought that enough time had passed, only to find him looking at me.

“Um, no” I said, clearing my throat. I glanced down at my glass, some kind of alcoholic beverage that I had blurted out at random to the barkeep. I hadn’t touched it. I didn’t want to. I didn’t really drink alcohol, maybe a glass of wine here, or a cocktail there but I wasn’t much of a drinker.

I watched out of my peripheral vision for the man to sit down next to me, feeling my cheeks warm a little as he did. He was casually dressed, jeans, a grey t-shirt and a leather jacket, but the articles of clothing fit him so well, that I found myself biting my lip. He ordered a Jameson, which I was almost sure was some kind of whisky drink, and in the meantime he smiled at me.

“I hadn’t seen you in here before this week” he mentioned casually, and I quickly tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

“It’s been a tough week.”

“Care to share?” He asked, thanking the bartender for the amber drink.

I blinked at him, this man who so coolly had sat next to me and ordered a drink, before asking me about my troubles without so much as batting an eyelid. He looked at me, prompting me to speak, but the words jumbled in my throat and I could only shake my head at most.

“I… It’s silly” I dismissed, breaking eye contact with him, which was difficult because he possessed eyes in what I was sure, became my favourite shade of blue. I watched, mesmerised as the skin around his eyes crinkled charmingly as he smiled softly. His lips were a thin, pink line, and were near constantly being wetted with the darting of his tongue.

“It can’t be silly if you’re in here looking so glum” he countered gently, not exactly coaxing me to give in, but something about his tone and manner made me want to confide everything to him. I thought about biting my tongue; being safe and saying no, but wasn’t being my goody goody two shoes nature exactly why I was here?

“It’s just my friends” I said shrugging, hoping that it would be enough but he nodded, and took another sip of his drink. A silent way of getting me to continue “they were talking about all the scandalous things they get up to and my lack of contribution…” I trailed off, swallowing hard to stop my eyes from welling up pathetically. I looked at the man, and it struck me that this was how I had first seen him, listening intently to his friend; his eyes fixed, without being menacing, and his mute encouragements for one to continue.

God, he’s gorgeous.

The thought filled my head quite suddenly, and I almost forgot what I had been saying. It was true however; I couldn’t deny that he was good looking. Dark blonde hair sat atop an angular, handsome face. Even his hands were beautiful, soft looking, with long digits. Not to mention big.

“Go on” he said, making me remember where I was and what I was doing.

“They called me boring” I said quietly “I mean, I know they’re right, I’m far from adventurous, but it still… It made me feel…”

“Hurt?” I nodded closemouthed in a mixture of comfort and horror that I was talking about this with an attractive stranger. He sighed and quietly contemplated over the last mouthful of his drink, before turning his head to me, cocking it at one side as he regarded my nervous form.

“I know it sounds pathetic.”

He shook his head, a small frown forming on his forehead and between his eyebrows “It sounds like this lot aren’t very good friends.”

“They’re the only ones I have.”

He shook his head again, more forcefully this time “not true. You have me.” He grinned and I was breathless, like a love struck fool, which I suppose I was. I must have looked like it too because he held our eye contact for a little longer than necessary.

I laughed “I don’t even know your name.”

“Tom.”

“Tessa.”

He repeated my name and somehow made it sound like the prettiest poetry I had ever heard. If I heard myself thinking such things years ago, I would have chastised myself severely for being so sappy; a lovelorn puppy. At the time, however, it felt like the only way to describe it.

“What are you going to do about them, your ‘friends’?” He asked, using air quotes on the ‘friends’ part.

“Oh… I don’t know. Nothing I suppose” I mumbled, letting my hair fall over my shoulder like a dark curtain, hiding me from his (probably) disapproving look. I gasped quietly when he swept my hair back over my shoulders, his touch leaving a wake of goosebumps on my neck, which slowly spread down my arms with a light tingling sensation.

“You have to do something, Tessa” he said softly, but firmly.

“Ideally I’d get back at them” I confessed, my lips twitching as a wicked smile accompanied my equally, wicked thoughts “If it were up to me I’d do something scandalous too.”

“Why don’t you?”

My smile died. I was back to being plain Jane Tessa in a flash. “I’m too… I wouldn’t be able to find a willing man.”

“What about me?”

If I was actually drinking my beverage, I would surely have choked, regardless of this I choked on my own saliva and Tom patted me on the back as I coughed and spluttered. My eyes watered, making my vision blurry but I could have sworn I saw a small, amused smile on his lips.

“What?” It was the only coherent thought I could voice.

“I’m a willing man, who is first and foremost your friend” he said “I can think of several scandalous things off the top of my head that would surprise your friends.” I couldn’t help but join in with his smile.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to say yes, but if you say do, which I hope you will, I guarantee that I’ll supply you with all kinds of stories to keep them off your back.”

“It’s tempting” I admitted “It’s bad.”

He shrugged “it’s okay if you say no, we’ll remain friends with no hard feelings.” I nodded and considered my options for a few minutes while chewing on my bottom lip; I could be good, I could say ‘no but thank you for the offer’ and go on my merry way knowing that I wasn’t going to change who I was because of some fake friends, or I could be petty and fuck some guy I didn’t really know, all for the satisfaction of getting back at some catty girls…

“Okay” I said, a slow grin growing on my face. Tom grinned, feeding the excited fluttering in my stomach.

“My car’s outside” he said pulling notes out of his pocket and setting them down on the countertop.

***

It was right for all the wrong reasons.

His mouth latched over my pulse point, my weak spot, making my brain short circuit but my fingers were woven through his golden hair, keeping him at my neck. My eyes began to flicker when I felt the bulge in his jeans grind against me, making me grin in ecstasy before sinking my teeth into his shoulder, tasting the grey cotton.

He had taken off his jacket first thing when we had arrived at his apartment. Even in the minimal lighting provided by the cityscape outside the floor to ceiling windows, I could make out that his apartment was pretty flashy. I idly wondered what he did for a living, but was soon distracted by his arms winding themselves around my waist.

“You’re so soft” he mumbled into my hair as his hands smoothed themselves up to my breasts slowly “I love how you feel.”

If I had to spend eternity reliving one moment of my life, that one would have definitely been up for consideration, if not been the chosen one. I leaned my body back, resting against his, confident that he’d support me. One hand took a detour beneath the skirt of my work appropriate dress, pressing a single finger against the damp cotton of my panties.

“And wet too” he noted, moving his finger up and down against my slit. The friction of his finger against the material made me release a strangled moan, something which he seemed to enjoy the sound of.

“We’re going to have so much fun” he whispered in my ear, a dark promise of what he had in store for me.

In a flash I had found myself in his bedroom, with my dress somewhere in a crumpled heap on the floor. He had kissed me first, slowly and softly, before his tongue coaxed my mouth open to explore and I had fallen back on the bed with him on top of me. I decided very quickly that I liked his weight on me; the feeling of him pressed against me was strangely comforting, as it was erotic. He, on the other hand, decided very quickly that he liked hearing me moan, and so departed from my lips in exchange for my neck. My self-proclaimed weak spot was found, and when it was he didn’t leave it for several minutes. He even marked it with his mouth to make sure he’d know where it was.

“This is pretty” he said, admiring the lace detailing on the black bra, he took the time to run his fingers over it, making my nipples harden in anticipation of what he’d do. He expertly unclipped the bra, letting it join my dress on the ground.

“These are pretty too” he said, listening to my quiet gasps as he circled his thumbs over the hardened, dark brown peaks. He pinched them suddenly, and my back arched, accompanied by a sharp moan.

“Sensitive” he observed, before resuming the circling which still had me moaning, although it was quieter and breathier than before “responsive” he added, and then smiled.

“Tom, please” I urged, tugging on the material of his t-shirt in an attempt to convince him to take him off. I was hell bent on feeling his skin against mine. “Off” I begged. He sat up, straddling me, as he took off his shirt. My fingers fell to his jeans and he watched with amusement as I frantically undid the button, before tugging the zip down.

“Impatient” the list was getting longer, but his jeans left his body too. He groaned when his fingers re-evaluated my panties, finding them completely drenched at this point. He didn’t bother with the teasing any longer, ripping them off and rubbing at my clit with his thumb, while his middle finger pushed into me. My hips bucked off the bed and Tom gave me a salacious grin, obviously enjoying the sight of him finger fucking me, while my hips tried to match his rhythm. I knew from the tightness in the pit of my stomach that I wouldn’t last long, especially since he added another finger.

“I know you’re close, darling” Tom said, curling his fingers so that my legs began to jitter from the overwhelming sensation that was close to being released. My mouth opened. My eyes closed. My back arched. The sharp white lights behind my closed eyelids distracted me; consumed me, as I rode each wave of my orgasm.

When I finally opened my eyes, I watched Tom suck his fingers clean, with a face like the cat that got the cream. We didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just looked at one another.

“You’re really good at that” I blurted out, the post orgasmic haze had clouded my mind.

He gave me a sly smile “I’m good at all kinds of things.”

“Care to share?”

“Oh, absolutely” he purred, leaning down to give me a slow, open mouthed kiss.

“What do you think of those windows?” He asked, nodding over to the floor to ceiling windows that dominated one side of his bedroom.

“They’re nice?” I said, the upwards inflection of my voice carried obvious confusion, but judging from the naughty smirk on Tom’s face, he had a plan.

“Come take a closer look” he said getting up and offering a hand to me. I would much rather have gotten a closer look at the rock hard erection that threatened to break the fabric of his boxers, but I followed him to the window.

The view was beautiful though. I couldn’t deny that London at night was quite a sight; the endless lights and brightness under the cover of the dark, starless sky. I felt Tom stand behind me, his arms casually wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

“I love the city at night” he divulged, pressing a chaste kiss onto my shoulder. “I love the contrast between the light and the dark” he continued to kiss, although they were feeling less and less chaste by the minute. His hands joined in too, relighting the fire that he had lit before. They cupped my breasts, weighing them as he continued his monologue about the city. I found it harder and harder to concentrate on his words, especially as I could feel him against my lower back, hard and hot.

“… All those people out there, do you ever wonder who they are? What they’re doing? And most importantly” he moved his lips so that they were right against the shell of my ear “whether or not they can see us?” I suddenly grew aware of my lack of clothing at that moment, right when Tom thrust his hips so that they bumped into mine.

“That’s a naughty thing to think” I said, surprising myself that I was able to form a coherent sentence “to wonder over whether or not all those people out there are looking up…” my hand snaked between our bodies, and although the angle was a little awkward, I started to palm him as I spoke. “Seeing me here, completely naked with you behind me; do you think they’d keep watching?”

I could have sworn right there and then that Tom moaning was the hottest fucking sound in the whole world.

“Let’s give them a show” he said, before I felt him thrust into me. The contrasting sensations of the cold glass, and Tom’s hot body had my head clouded before we had even started. Tom’s hips snapped against me over and over, making my breathing ragged and apparent, as it had caused the glass to fog up. I whined ceaselessly when one hand moved in front of my body, squeezing itself between me and the glass to find my engorged clit. I thought I heard Tom hum in satisfaction, as he rubbed me, making my walls flutter around him in anticipation of my orgasm that threatened to crash at any minute.

I had wanted to watch to see if anyone was watching, even though I knew no one would be. We were too high up for anyone to truly notice us, but the thrill of someone being able to see us was still alive in me. I wondered idly if Tom was thinking it too. I couldn’t concentrate on anything for too long though, Tom’s talented fingers had my eyes rolling back, and the constant rhythm of his thrusts had my stomach tightening more than ever.

I opened my mouth to say something; to warn him that I was about to combust but all that came out were strangled moans, followed closely by a sound that resembled his name. Those three letters that I so desperately tried to pronounce but couldn’t. He knew though, and he appreciated it immensely, rewarding me with endless attention to my clit. He rubbed and brushed and circled, tapped and teased and grinded, until I felt my orgasm hit me.

It was overwhelming.

I couldn’t focus on anything except for the ecstasy that exploded behind my closed eyelids. I hardly noticed Tom reaching his own orgasm, unable to even place the exact concoction of emotions I was feeling in that moment. When I opened my eyes, my forehead was pressed against the window, which was still misty from my panting. I shivered as Tom kissed the top of my head, securing his arms around my cold body as he moved me back to the bed. The soft linen felt heavenly, after a session against hard glass, and I was more than happy to burrow against Tom’s body, craving the emotional intimacy that came after the physical.

We must have exchanged a few words because I remember us talking, about what though I don’t recall. The most my mind can conjure up is his soft praises and kisses, and the feeling of pure satisfaction and sleepiness that occurs in the come down period. I fell asleep without any troubles, leaving them to be dealt with in the morning.

***

I filed into the pub after the girls, it had been a long week and I was ready to wind down and relax this weekend. I hadn’t come back for a whole seven days, a record considering the stress I had been under from my friends. Though, admittedly, I had been avoiding the pub for other reasons too…

“You really need to get it together Tessie” Amy said, in a voice as sugary as her cocktail. She could be especially condescending after a few but I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and just politely smiled.

“You should hook up with a guy from here” Kate was next to chip in, she had always been one to jump on whatever someone had said last.

“You’ve got to do something, instead of sitting here looking sorry for yourself all night” Farrah coined in, she could be particularly vicious when required. I didn’t try to challenge her, and instead just shrugged and gave them all a pathetic half smile, hoping they’d grow bored of the topic.

It was when Amy opened her mouth again to try and convince me again of the merits of a one night stand, and what it could do for one’s confidence, when I saw him approach our table. My eyes widened and I pretended to look away.

“Tessa” I groaned internally and looked up to see Tom. He looked much the same as last week, though he sported a mid-blue coloured button up shirt and a pair of glasses this time. He managed to look as unfairly good as last time.

“Hi Tom” I said weakly, practically feeling the heat of each of my friend’s eyes on me. They must have been appalled at the sight of such a hot guy talking to me, and through my embarrassment I found myself feeling a tiny bit chuffed that I was making them feel this way.

“You forgot something last week” he said, his face feigned innocence as mine went immediately into panic mode. I thought I had gotten everything I needed before I escaped, early in the morning before he was awake.

“I did?” I swallowed nervously, feeling bad that all I had left for him to wake up to was a quick, scribbly note.

“You forgot this” he handed me a tiny slip of paper and when I turned it over, I (and my three friends who weren’t even trying to conceal their nosey gaze) were surprised to find his number written in neat, blue biro. “You forgot me too” he added, a little sadly.

“I’m sorry, I-“ I began to stammer but Tom simply leaned down so that his lips were against my ear, a sensation I could never forget.

“If you want to make it up to me, meet me outside in five” he lifted his head away and winked, leaving me to sit with the girls, who immediately burst into a cacophony of questions about him.

“Who was that?”

“What do you mean, who was that? That was Tom Hiddleston!”

“How did you get his number?”

“Where did you meet him?”

“Did you guys hook up or something?”

“I need those dirty details!”

“No” I said, feeling a swell of confidence in my chest “I don’t need to tell you anything.” They gawked at me with disbelief as I gracefully got up, sliding off my end of the seating.

“If you’ll excuse me” I said, walking out of the doors to Tom who was standing with his hands in his pocket as he admired the setting sun. I reached out to timidly touch his arm, alerting him that I was here, and he turned and smiled.

“You didn’t tell them about it.”

I shrugged “It wasn’t any of their business and anyway…” I peered up at him through my eyelashes “I didn’t do it for them, I did it for me.”


End file.
